A Blessing Not Entirely Given
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Kiyoshi Teppei, 17 tahun, menganggap semua anak kelas satu di klub basket Seirin sebagai adik kecilnya. Status: menolak untuk merelakan sang chihuahua jatuh ke pelukan singa. Akashi/fem!Furihata, overprotective Kiyoshi.


Namanya Kiyoshi Teppei, seorang siswa kelas dua sekolah menengah atas Seirin.

Adalah pemain basket yang hebat dan merupakan salah satu dari _Uncrowned Generals_, namun sayangnya harus mengalami pahitnya cedera dan vakum berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan basket untuk beberapa saat meski kini ia sudah kembali bersama timnya. Sangat menyayangi semua anggota klub basket Seirin, terutama adik-adik kelasnya.

Ada Kuroko, si pemain bayangan yang sering luput dari pandangan, berwajah datar dan kalimatnya kadangkala menusuk kalbu karena diucapkan dengan begitu gamblang. Kemudian Kagami, _partner _Kuroko yang pernah tinggal di Amerika tapi nilai bahasa Inggris-nya rusak entah kenapa. Lalu Fukuda, yang dengan lugunya bergabung dengan tim basket hanya karena Izuki berkata bahwa klub mereka butuh bantuan. Tidak lupa Kawahara, yang senantiasa terus menyemangati mereka semua dari bangku pemain cadangan. Terakhir Furihata, gadis manis yang amat biasa dengan kemampuan mengamati hal-hal mendetil seringkali tak kasat mata, yang menjadi manajer klub basket mereka.

Mereka berlima itu sudah bagaikan adik sendiri bagi Kiyoshi. Wajib hukumnya untuk diawasi dan dilindungi, namun juga menyenangkan untuk diganggu. Rasanya bahagia setiap kali dilihatnya kelima anak kelas satu itu bercanda tawa bersama. Ia suka mengamati tumbuh kembang mereka, lagaknya seorang ibu mengawasi pertumbuhan buah hatinya.

Sewaktu Kiyoshi pertama kali tahu tentang hubungan Kuroko dan Kagami, ia tampak sangat tenang dan menunjukkan wajah merestui, meskipun sebenarnya sedang dilanda badai di dalam hati. Pikirannya berkisar antara _adik-adikku pacaran satu sama lain _atau _mereka menjadi dewasa dengan cepat sekali_.

Jadi, manakala pada suatu hari Kiyoshi tanpa sengaja melihat Furihata tersenyum dengan begitu manis dan bahagia ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata heterokrom yang tengah berjalan di sebelahnya (_dan sedang menggenggam tangannya_), Kiyoshi merasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga.

* * *

A Blessing Not Entirely Given

an Akashi/fem!Furihata fanfiction, dari sudut pandang seorang Kiyoshi Teppei

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

* * *

Beberapa hari sebelum Kiyoshi menyaksikan hal yang sungguh mengagetkan itu, ia sudah menyadari tanda-tanda keanehan pada diri adik kelas perempuannya.

Tanda pertama, ia tampak lebih riang dan lebih berkilau. Tanda kedua, ia kadang suka tersenyum sendiri dengan pipi merona. Tanda ketiga dan yang paling jelas (bagi Kiyoshi), ia menjadi sering sekali mengecek telepon genggamnya. Sungguhlah Kiyoshi menjadi sangat penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya? Ah, sepertinya adik kecilnya ini tengah jatuh cinta. Agak tidak rela rasanya, karena Furihata tampak sangat mungil baginya. Ya wajar saja, sebab tinggi si gadis hanya 160cm (dan Riko 156cm tapi itu beda lagi), walaupun permasalahannya bukan ada di tinggi badan. Karena para adik kelas itu ia anggap adiknya sendiri, maka mereka semua terlihat mungil di mata Kiyoshi. Dan, ya, termasuk Kagami, yang cuma beda tiga senti dengannya. Yang satu itu malah polosnya kadang-kadang melebihi anak SD. Memang dasar _maji tenshi_.

Jadi, setelah mengawasi selama beberapa waktu, Kiyoshi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya sendiri, kira-kira ada apa ini.

"Furi-chan, kamu lagi jatuh cinta, ya?"

Ditanyakan dengan begitu lugas khas sang _Iron Heart_. Wajah Furihata langsung memerah.

(bisik-bisik, soalnya takut yang lain langsung heboh)

"Ke-kenapa Kiyoshi-senpai bertanya begitu?" ujar si surai cokelat terbata. Matanya memandang ke bawah, tidak berani menatap kakak kelasnya. Tangannya memeluk erat map kuning berisi data-data mereka.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya," sang senior menyahut sembari memandang sang junior dengan seksama. "Pokoknya... ada deh. Tapi aku benar, kan? Kira-kira aku kenal orangnya, tidak?"

Furihata tidak menjawab, hanya saja wajahnya semakin memerah menyaingi rambut Kagami sementara kepalanya semakin tertunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini. Dari reaksi yang diberikan si gadis, Kiyoshi bisa menyimpulkan dengan mudah bahwa terkaannya adalah benar. Jadi manajer mereka yang berharga ini menaruh hati pada seseorang, dan ada indikasi bahwa ia mengenal si lelaki yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Sambil tertawa, Kiyoshi mengelus kepala Furihata. "Ahaha, sudah, tidak usah bilang juga tidak apa-apa. Selamat memperjuangkan cintamu, ya~"

...sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Kiyoshi katakan. Yang tadi sudah ada di ujung lidahnya adalah kalimat _kasih tahu dong sayang, jadi kalau dia membuatmu menangis aku bisa langsung membuangnya ke sumur terdekat—_yang berniat diucapkannya sambil tersenyum rupawan. Tapi tidak jadi, soalnya itu di luar karakternya. Kalau Hyuuga atau Riko yang mengatakannya, barulah tidak terdengar aneh. Agak ngeri juga, soalnya bisa-bisa ia dicap sebagai psikopat.

"Terima kasih...?" aduh, betapa imutnya si Furihata Kouki ini. Kiyoshi kemudian mengacak-acak rambut juniornya itu, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju Hyuuga yang ternyata memandang mereka aneh sedari tadi. Sepertinya kapten mereka itu takut kalau-kalau ia melakukan hal aneh kepada manajer mereka, apalagi yang bersangkutan mukanya merah seperti tomat.

Latihan kemudian berjalan seperti biasa, dengan Kiyoshi mencoba menerka di dalam hati kira-kira siapa pemuda yang dengan lancangnya telah membuat Furihata jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin bukan salah pemuda itu kenapa siswi berambut coklat muda sepunggung itu memilih untuk menaruh minat padanya, tapi kalau ia tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia kan tidak akan begini jadinya. Semoga saja pemuda itu seorang yang ia kenal baik dan merupakan orang yang baik-baik pula. Kalau ternyata orangnya adalah orang kurang baik (di matanya) macam Imayoshi apalagi Hanamiya, Kiyoshi mungkin akan langsung mendeklarasikan perang.

Seminggu kemudian, Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke kota karena selain hari ini adalah hari libur, ia merasa jenuh di rumah. Hitung-hitung mencari sepatu basket baru untuk dibeli. Maunya ke rumah Izuki, tapi Izuki bilang dia disuruh menemani ibunya melakukan sesuatu. Memang dasar anak mama si pemuda satu itu.

Bisa dibilang saat inilah ia menyaksikan hal keramat itu.

Ia sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kenal, tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah kios yang menjual makanan. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut cokelat yang terurai lembut, memakai _dress _selutut berwarna pastel yang dilapisi dengan jaket bulu, dilengkapi dengan _legging _hitam dan sepatu _boots _tinggi yang melekat di kedua kakinya. Beberapa pria mencuri pandang ke arah si gadis, terpesona. Kiyoshi pun terpana, jarang sekali ia lihat adik kecilnya ini berdandan dengan begitu rupawan. Apa mungkin Furihata sedang bersama seseorang? Apakah ini berarti adik kecilnya itu sedang kencan?

Oh, betapa ia mendapatkan jawabannya selang beberapa detik kemudian. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sama familiarnya di mata Kiyoshi muncul dari dalam sebuah toko perhiasan, dengan sebuah kotak mungil di tangannya. Ketika kotak itu dibuka, sebuah kalung cantik berhiaskan intan permata tampak berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. Dengan cepat, sang pemuda melingkarkan kalung tersebut di leher adik kecilnya tersayang, membuat pipi si gadis merona dan merekahkan sebuah senyum malu-malu di wajahnya. Si pemuda surai merah kemudian mencium punggung tangan si gadis surai cokelat, dan dengan tangan saling menggenggam, keduanya pun berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu dan menghilang di keramaian, meninggalkan Kiyoshi berdiri terpaku di tempatnya semula tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

_Mungkin ini mimpi_, pikirnya. _Seseorang, tolong bangunkan aku_.

Tentu saja ini semua bukan mimpi. Furihata Kouki, manajer klub basket Seirin, gadis kecilnya yang berharga dan sungguhlah belum dewasa, jatuh cinta pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou, kapten klub basket Rakuzan dan seorang yang bisa dibilang merupakan titisan iblis.

Terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak kita ketahui.

Sayangnya Kiyoshi sudah terlanjur tahu, dan untuk hal yang semacam ini, sungguh ia tidak bisa berakting pura-pura tidak tahu.

* * *

Esok harinya saat latihan, Kiyoshi tampak seperti mayat hidup.

Hal ini membuat semua anggota klub basket Seirin cemas, sebab Kiyoshi bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya menunjukkan pada orang lain bahwa ia sedang ada masalah. Hyuuga sudah berkali-kali berteriak di samping telinga temannya yang satu itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bereaksi. Riko juga sudah mengancamnya dengan tiga kali lipat menu latihan (hei, kakinya belum sembuh sepenuhnya!) namun tetap tidak ada reaksi yang diberikan.

Semuanya nyaris menjerit ketika secara tiba-tiba, Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah Furihata yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan kemudian memegang erat kedua pundak manajer mereka.

"...kemarin," ujarnya pelan. "Aku lihat kamu. Dengan... _dia_."

Sepuluh pasang mata menatap Kiyoshi dan Furihata bingung. Sebaliknya, anak gadis yang dimaksud malah tampak panik dengan wajah memerah.

"Senpai—"

"Apa kamu bahagia?"

Yang lain tampak semakin bingung. Kagami mencoba bertanya, namun tidak digubris oleh Kiyoshi. Saat ini, yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, apakah Furihata bahagia atau tidak.

"...iya."

Mata Kiyoshi tampak berkaca-kaca. Furihata makin panik. Terdengar berbagai teriakan penuh kebingungan. Hyuuga nyaris kalap karena Kiyoshi tidak juga menjelaskan permasalahannya, namun Izuki berhasil menahannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu," ujarnya diselingi sedikit isakan. Dasar lebay. "Aku beri kamu restu untuk pacaran dengan Akashi. Tapi jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu aku kalau dia membuatmu menangis, oke?"

Seisi _gym _langsung hening. Wajah Kuroko tampak makin tidak berekspresi.

Sebuah senyum senang merekah di wajah Furihata. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Kiyoshi-senpai!"

Kiyoshi tidak mengindahkan teman-temannya yang mulai heboh, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah bahwa (sepertinya) Akashi bisa membuat Furihata bahagia. Dalam diam, ia menyadari bahwa Furihata masih memakai kalung yang diberikan oleh Akashi kemarin. Ah, adiknya yang manis sudah beranjak dewasa. Tampaknya ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si pemuda berambut merah dengan mata dwiwarna. Ya sudahlah, yang penting ia bahagia.

...ah, tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia akan belajar cara menggunakan pistol dari seorang Aida Kagetora, karena siapa tahu suatu saat nanti ia harus memburu seorang Akashi. Oh, dan mungkin sedikit ilmu bela diri. Dan ilmu berpedang. Juga cara membuat ranjau dan bom rakitan.

Karena, meskipun Kiyoshi sudah berkata bahwa ia memberikan restunya kepada mereka berdua, bukan berarti ia rela melepas adik kecilnya ke pelukan orang lain.

* * *

_fin_

* * *

...kayaknya saya punya obsesi tak sehat dengan genderbending. Dan saya merasa fanfic ini salah genre...

Kiyoshi itu papa Seirin. Itu headcanon saya entah sejak kapan UwU;

Oh iya, _maji tenshi_ itu kalo diartikan per kata setau saya artinya 'sangat malaikat'. Soalnya Kagami kan populer sebagai orang yang sering ga konek sama hal-hal yang berbau romansa (sebenernya sering ga konek sama hal apapun kecuali basket sih) di pixiv XD intinya orang yang saking polosnya, jadi kayak malaikat yang suci tanpa noda (?)

Makasih udah baca! :'3


End file.
